Wanze's Ramen Kempo
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 508 | Beli1 = 3084 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Wanze's Ramen Kung Fu! Regular | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1250 | Beli2 = 6750 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Wanze's Ramen Kung Fu! Brittle | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = STR/DEX/QCK Characters Only | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2358 | Beli3 = 12432 | Title3 = Ramen | Quest4 = Wanze's Ramen Kung Fu! Though | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = STR/DEX/QCK Characters Only | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5590 | Beli4 = 26204 | Title4 = Mad! | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon clearing all 4 difficulties. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Manuals :*The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. *Nero appears randomly on any stage between 1-6 and randomly debuffs an Orb Type from appearing. *Cotton Candy can drop from the secret stage. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Wanze's Ramen Kempo FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General information There's nothing too tricky about Wanze's fortnight. himself is the tankiest unit while will arrive to annoy you the rest of the stage. will debuff one of the 3 main color types for this stage by reducing the chance of their orbs appearing. Really annoying for units as is quite tanky, though doesn't attack often. Recommended Captains *Blackbeard: He's a less popular option but Blackbeard works just fine. If you want to use his special to win he's just a little slow. If you get Wanze to below 33% health to trigger his despair, you could probably just have killed him anyways. A Monster Chopper sub helps a lot with dealing damage to get the boss to a lower health on your first turn. However, if you MC is ready with his special at MAX, it's probably better just to use MC as your lead in the first place. *Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: If you don't have the power with a 2.5x slasher lead, Donquixote's health will get you through the mission easily! *Hawk Eyes Mihawk: Probably the lowest stress captain to get you through this, especially if you have the Coffin Boat. He has more than enough health and deals plenty of damage once you have two high level hitters for slashers (Arlong and Mr. 1 are both F2P). He's definitely the rock go-to character to farm this stage. *Fossa the Blazing Katana: So let's pretend you're under-powered with your characters but have a Monster Chopper: if you run a double Fossa, then Monster Chopper's special can one-shot Wanze. Easy win! *Kaku: Beastman Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe: He works better as a Slasher lead than Mihawk, but just keep his health high to retain his captain ability. *Kumadori CP9’s Strongest: He's a 3x boost to units but he's slightly inferior to Monster Chopper as he'll have to take damage to get his attack boost which is slightly slower for farming. However, he will work just fine for those that don't have MC or Whitebeard! *Monster Chopper: MC is the choice speed run captain and works fine with 70+ units. Just bring some orb manipulators in case you get debuffed by Nero. Auto-heal will make it even easier as the only units that will most likely hit you will be Nero or Wanze. *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third or Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King: Great units that easily destroy Wanze. There are many stages with 5 characters so they can be a bit slower to clear. *Portgas D. Ace Black Clad Division Commander: A lot of great shooters can assist Ace in taking down this fortnight. He's a great choice for farming! *Sir Crocodile: Logia Ex-Warlord of the Sea: For a cerebral team beat down. *Whitebeard: Once his health is low, he'll blow through this level. Just be careful when you get to Nero, you'll want a way to deal with him as he hits consistently and hard. Bringing one hard hitting unit like Mihawk or Doffy will clear this easily in a 7 turn clear once your health is low. He's slower than MC since you have to take 1 to 2 rounds to take hit, but he's a LOT more consistent and doesn't really lose the way MC can occasionally if RND screws you on orbs. Recommended Support Units *Slasher Teams :*Enraged Arlong Shark On Tooth: Best beat stick for the level for slashers. ::*Arlong Sun Pirates: Not a bad backup if you have him MAXed. Make sure to bring an orb manipulator to get the most out of his special if you decide to go with him. :*Fossa the Blazing Katana: If you stall, his special will destroy Wanze at the cost of a log stall run. :*Halloween Zoro: His one turn delay works well and sometimes the grunts can take some hits. Zoro helps push through them but it not required. :*Mr. 1 Human Sword: A great booster may be needed to push Wanze's defense * teams :* orb manipulators ::*Blamenco the Mallet: It's best if his cooldown is really low ::*Captain Kid: No one ever complains about Kid's attack power or special. ::*Franky Frankenstein: A great F2P unit that can give your MC a orb. *Shooter Teams :*Baby 5 Donquixote Pirates: Her Shooter attack boost is great if you wait long enough to use it. :*Blackbeard :*Little Oars Jr. Charging! :*Duval Rosy Life Riders Leader: His HP cut can come in handy as well as damage reduction for Shooter teams. :*Franky Frankenstein Recommended Teams unit as well as unit will let you blow through the level. *Doffy is really just a beastick, only special is Franky. Franky can be replaced with Kid. }} Recommended Sockets Level 2 anti-despair is ideal though not required if you can manage pushing Wanze down below 33% health and 20% health. Level 1 anti-lock is useful for Nero who will lock a whole side of your units. As usual, Cooldown and Auto-Heal sockets help. Especially for MC teams. 30 Stamina Walkthrough will heal their squad after your first attack for an easier stall. | 1Boss = Grunts Porc | 1HP = ~30,000 hp 5,000 hp | 1AttackPattern = female marine heals crew to full health after first round. Grunts hit for ~2,000-2,470. Porc hits for ~1,600. | 2Image = Wanze - 2.png | 2Enemies = Grunts | 2Tips = Take out the grunts and take no hits. | 2Boss = Grunts | 2HP = ~35,000 hp | 2AttackPattern = Hits for 3,402 damage. | 3Image = Wanze - 3.png | 3Enemies = Grunts | 3Tips = Take out the grunts and take no hits. | 3Boss = Grunts Turtle | 3HP = ~30,000 hp 10 hp | 3AttackPattern = Hits for 3,918 - | 4Image = Wanze - 4.png | 4Enemies = Grunts | 4Tips = Take out the grunts and take no hits. | 4Boss = Bazooks Grunt Marine | 4HP = 200,000 hp ~30,000 hp | 4AttackPattern = - | 5Image = Wanze - 5.png | 5Enemies = Grunts | 5Tips = Take out the grunts and take no hits. | 5Boss = Grunts Baby Turtle | 5HP = - 5 hp | 5AttackPattern = Hits for 1,950 Hits for 1,242 | 6Image = Wanze - 6.png | 6Enemies = Grunts | 6Tips = Take out the grunts and take no hits. | 6Boss = Grunts | 6HP = - | 6AttackPattern = - | 7Image = Wanze - 7.png | 7Enemies = Wanze, Cipher Pol No.7 | 7Tips = Wanze hits slowly. If you are weaker and can't take him out in 3 turns, bring a damage reducer for this moment to negate/reduce the damage from Wanze. Outside of that, save your specials for a health cut and burst round to take him out when he's around 33-50% health to avoid this special attacks. | 7Boss = Wanze, Cipher Pol No.7 | 7HP = ~510,000 hp | 7AttackPattern = Preemptively boosts defense for a flat number for 5 turns and boosts his attack (by 1.5x) for 5 turns. Attacks every 3 turns for 7,200 damage (with damage boost) or 4,800 damage (without damage boost) Under 33% hp, Silences both captains for 2 turns and poisons (2,400 damage every turn). Under 20%hp, Deals 4,444 damage and performs under 33% attack as well if it has not already been performed. | RanImage = Wanze - Ran.png | RanEnemies = Nero | RanTips = Nero will randomly appear on stages 1-6, and also randomize his preemptive which makes it very hard to plan your run/team. If you chose the all team, you might take a hit or two. His HP is low, but your damage is cut in half as he is a unit. If you have auto-heal, it will help the Monster Chopper speed runs! Just attack normally and don't use any specials. Save these for Wanze. | RanBoss = Nero | RanHP = ~200,000 hp | RanAttackPattern = Will preemptively reduce the chances of either , , or orbs from showing up for 999 turns. It is random which one he chooses. Attacks every turn for 2,260 damage. Under 20% hp, hits for 3,300 damage. | SecImage = Wanze - Sec.jpg | SecEnemies = Evolvers | SecTips = Free poster or Beli. Take out the evolvers and move on. Note, the crabs drop Cotton Candy when defeated. | SecBoss = Crabs Porcs | SecHP = - | SecAttackPattern = Wanze makes a short appearance but disappears before you can attack. He can drop either a poster or beli bag. Hope it's neither as the crabs drop Cotton Candy! }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events